


What to Do with a Soaking Wet Daniel Sousa

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dripping wet Sousa, F/M, Jack is no help, Sharing a motel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: What will Daniel wear when theft of his suitcase and a rainstrom leaves him soaked with no dry clothes? Plus he and Peggy must share a room with Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post - http://dusty1918.tumblr.com/post/155969815068/peonymoss-missbuster-someone-give-me-a-ficlet

"Damn it, Jack, you must have something I can wear!,” Daniel implores as he drips on the bathroom tile of the room he and Peggy have been forced to share with Jack because the motel has no more vacancies. Their car had been broken into when they’d stopped for lunch. Only Daniel’s suitcase had been taken. To make matters worse, a heavy storm hit as they were working the crime scene. The rain soaked them down to their bones so Peggy had gone to the front desk to fetch more towels.

“No, I don’t. I only brought what I needed for the number of days we plan for this case to take.”

“You can’t even spare a pair of boxers or pajamas?”

“Sousa, men don’t share underwear, and without underwear, you aren’t wearing my pajamas.”

The room door opens and Peggy enters with an armful of towels. She can feel the tension between the men. 

“Am I going to have to listen to the two of you fight all night?,” she asks as she sets the towels down. 

“Jack won’t let me borrow any dry clothes.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Tattling on me to the girlfriend.”

“He wouldn’t have to if you’d act like a civilized human being. Daniel, I’m sure I have something in my suitcase that will work. Close the door and hang your wet things from the shower rod to dry.”

Daniel does as told. Peggy gives Jack a dirty look before she starts digging through her case. She pulls out Daniel’s leg treatment kit (thankful they each carry one just in case) and her dressing gown.

“You are giving him that to wear?,” Jack asks as he gestures the pink floral material in her hands. 

“Would you prefer this or if he slept in the nude?”

Jack does not answer as she crosses the room back to the closed bathroom door. She knocks before going in. 

“Daniel, I’m sorry but I don’t think any of my nightgowns or pajamas will fit you. The only thing I had was my dressing gown. I also bought your kit from my case.”

“Thank you, Peg.” He puts the dressing gown on and sits on the closed toilet seat to treat his leg. When he is done, he stands. “Uh, Peggy, we have a slight problem.” 

Peggy has her hand on the doorknob but turns at the sound of his voice. She instantly sees the problem: his penis is attempting to poke through the fabric overlap of the robe. “Oh. I think I have a solution, though. I have a pair of tap pants that should be loose enough in the crotch plus have enough elastic in the waist for your hips. Would you like me to fetch them?”

“Yes, please.”

Peggy leaves the bathroom. In her absence, Jack has changed into his pajamas and is sitting up in his bed. He watches as she picks up the tap pants from her suitcase.

“Giving him your panties to wear, too, Marge.” The look she gives him is enough to shut him up. 

Peggy passes the tap pants through the door crack to Daniel. She gathers her own bed clothing while she waits for him to finish in the bathroom. When Daniel emerges in the pink dressing gown and silver tap pants, Jack opens his mouth to speak. Daniel doesn’t give him a chance. 

“I swear to God, Jack, one word and I will shoot you, let Peggy kick your ass, and let Stark use you as a guinea pig. Understood?”

Jack closes his mouth and nods his head.


End file.
